Two Strong Coffees
by Domino Samme
Summary: HouseCameron. Cameron gets high on caffeine and they both get carried away. Started as a OneShot but I'm trying to write another chapter...


**AN: Hey I've actually written something again! I've been sitting on this one for a while. Got stuck on it. Then I went and saw how to go somewhere with it so it's finished. HouseCameron of course. I was bored and wanted to actually post something again and I remembered this one. Please R&R. And enjoy!**

The case was solved. He had Psittacosis. The patient had a business illegally selling rare birds. House, no surprise, had worked it out by continually pestering the poor half-dead guy.

It was 11:30pm. Cameron was cleaning up all the files in the office. Everyone had gone home, except for House, who was in his office playing music at full blast. The rest of the hospital was silent. Cameron shoved the last of the files in the filing cabinet and went to the coffee machine. She looked over at House's office. He was playing a CD at full blast. It was playing "Fat Bottomed Girls" by Queen at the time and House was dancing about with his cane, playing it like a guitar. Cameron shook her head. How could he have the energy to do that? She poured two strong coffees and headed over to House's office.

She plonked herself onto the couch, placing one coffee on his desk and drinking deeply from hers. She kicked off her heels.

_Woah that is STRONG!_ Cameron thought, taking another long sip, enjoying the buzz of caffeine.

After no response from House who was off in his own world, dancing about like mad to the loud music, she decided to get his attention. "HOUSE!" She yelled over the noise of the music. "THERE'S A COFFEE HERE FOR Y-"

"SHUT UP! THE SONG IS ALMOST OVER!"

"Fine." Cameron said quietly and waited patiently for the song to finish, mouthing most of the words and humming along with the guitar solos.

The song finally came to an end and House turned the volume right down on the speaker, picked up his coffee and sat down next to Cameron.

"Speed Racer Movie Theme" flowed quietly from the speakers.

"So Allison," He said, faking an English accent. "What brings you to this side of the woods? Gremlins after you? Paddyfarkles eating your cabbages again?" He stared at her with big blue eyes, faking sincerity.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Do you have a book of dumb sayings or something?"

House shrugged innocently and took a swig of his coffee. "Strong stuff here."

"Yeah I know. I normally don't have it this strong but I think I need it." She giggled, taking a large gulp. "Hey I know this song! My friends and I used to Crazy Dance to it when we were kids. It was so much fun."

House cocked his head to the side and raised one eyebrow, doing a perfect puppy dog impression. "Crazy Dance?"

"Oh you know, when…" Cameron babbled, taking a large swig of her coffee. "I can't explain it. I'll show you."

To House's surprise, Cameron gave her coffee to House, got up off the couch and started dancing. Crazy Dancing. She bounced all over the room, jumped onto House's desk and jumped around for a bit before jumping off and bopping around to the loud music. She ran into her office and soared around the table three times making car engine and then stopped abruptly halfway through her fourth lap.

"GO SPEED RACER GO!" She cried before whamming the table in time to the drums echoing out of the amplifier. Once the song came to an end she bounded back to House's office and threw herself back onto the couch next to a stunned but amused House, reaching out for her coffee.

He pulled it out of her reach. "I think you've had enough caffeine for now, dear."

Cameron folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Well, that was… interesting." House commented. "Looked like fun."

"Yeah. I haven't done that in ages." She replied, humming along with the last of the song. "Great CD by the way, I really like all these… OH MY GOD. IS THIS BROOKE VALENTINE SINGING…? OHMYGOD IT'S GIRLFIGHT!" Cameron cried, jumping up to dance again while singing along with the hip hop song blasting the speakers. "_It's about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!"_

House followed her. They danced together for the bits of the song, but for most of the time Cameron was off on her own, doing amazing hip hop moves to fit with the song.

_We bout to throw dem blows  
We bout to swang dem thangs__Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

"I _love_ that song." Cameron said, as they both flopped on to the couch.

House nodded. "Nice dancing by the way." He commented as "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen came on through the speakers. "Where'd you learn to do all that stuff?"

"I did hip hop when I was 7 years old but I stopped when I was 18 because went to med-school because I didn't have any time left for it."

House gaped. "You danced for _11 _years?"

She nodded. "Yup. You're a fan of queen too then?" She asked as they both started singing along with Bohemian Rhapsody.

"_IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE NO ESCAPE FROM REALITYYY!" _House sang.

Cameron smiled. "_OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEEEE! I'M JUST A POOR BOY!"_

"_POOR BOOOYY"_

"_I NEED NO SYMPATHY"_

They joined in unison. "_BECAUSE I'M EASY COME, EASY GO, LITTLE HIGH, LITTLE LOW! ANYWAY THE WIND BLOWS, DOESN'T REALLY MATTER TO MEEEEEE. TOO MEEEEEEEE."_

They both began playing air piano. The song went to the next verse and they stopped air piano-ing and looked at each other.

"You should go on American Idol Cameron. You are a _very _good singer." House said, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"Thankyou!" She said triumphantly. She then let out a very loud, very high pitched "Laaa Laa LAAAA!"

House didn't reply. His expression went from pained to stunned to amused and all of sudden, very still and serious. Almost _too _serious.

Cameron looked around, trying to find what caused him to go so quiet. "What is it House?"

House stayed completely still.

Cameron narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you planning?" She looked around the room again. The moment her back was turned, House pounced, tickling her like no tomorrow.

"Stop..ha..it..H--ahahah-OUSE!!" She squealed, flailing her arms wildly. Then, after he didn't stop, she began to use her legs. After a few kicks, she got a good blow into his stomach.

"OW! What was that for?!" House grumbled.

This time it was Cameron's turn to go quiet. Except she didn't wait for him to turn his back. She just pounced, jumping onto him, pummeling him with her fists. He tried to overpower her but she was too strong.

"Since when…. did you have… muscles?" He moaned as he tried to fight her off.

"I'm a girl. Of course I'm stronger than you."

After a final heave, he rolled her off onto the floor, falling onto her.

Cameron groaned. "Jeez you're fat." She shoved him off onto the floor next to her. "Good. Now I can breathe again." She turned around to face him.

House turned to face her and their faces were barely 3 inches apart. He smiled. "Is that a needle in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Cameron smiled back. "No needles here officer."

House went to make a narky reply but he stopped. Well you can't blame him. It's hard to speak when your lips and in full contact with someone else's.

Please R&R its what keeps me going.


End file.
